Bionicle - Legend of Earth 3 - Light of a Thousand Worlds
by Toa andrew
Summary: London is in flames. All run in fear of the monsters that now lay waste to the city. Po Koro has been saved from the might of Shadow but now Earth is under attack. Andrew and Tom stand alone against the ones that call themselves the Shadow Toa and only together can they unlock a secret too terrible to imagine. Two worlds, two wars, one destiny.
1. Prologue

The Toa stood over the great machinery. Their long journey had finally brought them to the core. Amongst them was a stricken warrior.

"You are the only one who can make this choice." Gali explained what had to be done.

"Long have I watched others fight over the power I possess. With this body I finally have the chance to decide my own future." The new Toa was reluctant.

"There is someone who has no future without your help. You are the Mask of Life, only you can awaken Mata Nui."

With Artahka's help, the Toa Nuva had travelled to Karda Nui and found the Legendary Mask of Life. The Brotherhood of Makuta had clashed with them in their selfish attempt to obtain the Mask, but it had formed a body of its own, known as Toa Ignika. They stood together inside the Codrex, the colossal dome in the centre of their universe.

"We don't have much time!" Toa Tahu yelled, watching as the Brotherhood of Makuta swooped down to confront them.

Gali placed her hand on Ignika's arm.

"You will always be our brother. Please, save us all."

He turned to see the brotherhood closing in. He had only one choice, his mind had been made up. It was his duty and his purpose to reawaken the Great Spirit. The Toa's power left him and transferred to the control panel in front of them. The engine in front of them roared into life. Lights flooded the Codrex, but such power reawakening the Great Spirit caused terrible consequences. The Matoran looked to the sky as they were evacuated to see a might storm. The sky screamed with the wail of thunder. The mountains themselves were destroyed as the heavens clapped and bolts of energy tore them apart. The Mask of Life became one with the machine and was left behind as the Toa fled on the vehicles they had discovered in the Codrex. As they flew away, Karda Nui, and the rest of the surviving Makuta, were obliterated behind them.

"Mata Nui!" They cheered in triumph.

The celebrations were larger than any other ever held on Metru Nui, or indeed on any other island. The Toa were met as the heroes they were. Rockets filled the sky with bright lights across the world. The Matoran had finally won, and the Great Spirit was awake. Outside their world, covered in a vast ocean, the moon of Aqua Magna began to stir. Two bright lights appeared below the surface. Waves began to crash as a construct of unbelievable size appeared out of the sea. A face broke out of the water. Slowly, the Great machine sat up. Its huge limbs pulled itself out of sea and stood to its full height. Inside this planet sized robot, the Toa and Matoran rejoiced. The islands and oceans inside his body were unfazed, protected by his own gravity and complex devices.

But their happiness was not to last.

The sky began to fall dark. Rain fell on them as storm clouds descended. The Matoran took shelter, wondering if something had gone wrong. The Toa gathered together, ready to face anything. Mata Nui held his head in his hands. He lost control of himself. He was unable to move, unable to do anything. His head faced the sky as his eyes turned red. Across the world, a maniacal laugh could be heard.

With his soul imprisoned in the Mask of Life, Mata Nui was banished from his own body. The Mask was cast out towards the stars.

"What's happening Tahu!?" Gali shouted.

"We just lost."

Their enemy felt the power of controlling such a body. Inside him, the universe was his. Mata Nui had been banished and the Matoran enslaved….

Makuta Teridax ruled all.

…

The two Boys had no idea of the terror their friends now faced and they in return could not see the horror in front of them now. Tom and Andrew stood over the city of London, atop an office building as the carnage unfolded beneath them. They felt weak. The strength they once had as Toa was leaving them. Slowly their bodies began to fade from under them. They fell to their knees. They watched as their hands change from metal to flesh. They were human once again. They had fought so hard to return to their home world but now they felt inferior. No longer did they feel like the heroes they had been on Mata Nui.

"What's happening to us!?" Andrew panicked.

Their Toa forms had gone, leaving them with nothing to fight against the Shadow Toa. Below them people ran for their lives and fires spread from building to building. Once again the duo felt utterly alone…


	2. Chapter 1 - World's Apart

**Location: Earth**

They passed through each room of the office building, looking everywhere for an exit. The elevators were not working and many of the staircases had been blocked by rubble. The entire building was abandoned, the employees having fled. The two Boys searched frantically for any sort of way out. They had been transformed back into humans, their weapons fading away. They felt their mortality raise that much higher.

"I think I've found a way out!" Andrew called over to Tom.

"You have got to be kidding me!" He looked at the idea and immediately resisted it.

A large hole had been blown through the wall of the stairway. It was a significant jump to the breach in the opposite building. One mistake and the fall would be at least eighty feet.

"We'll find another way." Tom protested.

"We've checked every stairway and elevator. This is it." Andrew pointed out the window.

Tom tugged on his backpack. Now that he was a human the bag didn't quite fit him and the weight of the Tome was tiring him already. He gritted his teeth.

"Everything we've been through, just to die falling down a hole." Tom knew they had no choice however.

"I'll go first." Andrew told him.

"No, this will." He took his bag off.

They both held onto the bag and with a swing they tossed it through the gap as accurately as they could. They were surprised by the distance it went considering they were now human. To their luck the bag landed with a bang on the other side.

"Now for us."

Tom took a run and jump. He used the training he had received from Takanuva to land with a perfect roll.

"Aha!" He stood up triumphant.

Andrew took a few paces back. He took a sharp breath and sprinted. He would have been successful had the floor not broken away on his jump. The leap was too short. He felt the air rush past as he saw his friend watch with horror. Tom dived forward and hung over the edge, catching Andrew with one arm just in time. Andrew was hanging over the edge of the tall building with Tom supporting his whole weight with one arm, yet Tom did not struggle.

"How are you doing that?" Andrew called up to him.

"Your welcome!" He answered sarcastically. "It looks like our Toa powers refuse to leave us!"

He pulled his friend up.

"See. Mata Nui still watches us." Andrew said with great relief.

"Just to clarify, that was your idea!" Tom joked.

"Thank me later." He answered.

Tom put the bag back on as they looked for another way out. It was another office building. Many of the windows were smashed and large chunks of the pillars beside had been blown away.

"We need to find the Shadow Toa and stop them before they kill everyone in the city!"

They scanned the city below them. All they saw were upturned cars and running citizens. The sound of gunfire was distant.

"This stairway's clear." Andrew found the exit.

"You can't go out there!" A man shouted behind them.

The petrified office worker was hiding behind his desk.

"Get over here and hide before they see you!"

The boys just stared at him.

"The robots?" Tom asked him.

"No… those things they've made… from the dead!"

They did not heed his advice. They left the man alone to hide for his life.

They ran as fast as they could down each flight of stairs. When they finally reached the outside, the sun shone brightly on their faces. It felt so weird to be human again, to feel the burning of the sun in their eyes and on their skin. They were distraught to see the devastation the Shadow Toa had caused.

"Why do you think they want us?" Andrew asked as they sprinted down the street.

"They've been hunting us ever since we became Toa at my house. I think they have something to do with that war in our visions."

The nightmares had not left them. Something was haunting them every step, as if something, or someone, was trying to tell them something.

"I think this goes beyond the Bionicle world." Tom added.

"But what have we got to do with all this? We never found the answer!"

The sound of an unending growl was growing louder in their ears. They were not alone in the streets. Behind them a man, clad in a torn suit was approaching them with a hobble from a nearby alley. His neck was dripping blood and his eyes were glowing just like the creatures in Raven Home Mine. It was becoming apparent that he was not the only one. The sound of moaning was approaching from all sides.

"I think that's our queue." Tom quickly said to his friend.

"Dead right."

Together they sped off away from the horde.

"That office worker was right. Do you think the Shadow Toa have a device like the one in Raven Home mine?! Andrew asked him desperately.

"I think that one was theirs!" He answered.

"How's that possible!?"

They continued through the street, fatigue never setting in. The fighting and screams were becoming louder and the horde was no longer following them. They were reaching the source for sure. Around the city block they could see government vehicles forming a blockade.

"This is going to turn ugly. We can't just walk in there and say "hi government, we're robot superheroes! Let us through!" Andrew joked.

"We aren't though are we? Look at us, what are we even doing?" Tom answered.

"We can lead them away. They are hunting for us, trying to get the city to give up our parents."

Tom thought to himself. "They think they can get to us through them. Now it's personal."

The Boys walked on towards the blockade.

They hid from sight, using the buildings as cover as they tried to find a way through the defences. Soldiers patrolled each vehicle, reporting on the events going on in the centre of the city.

"We can get across that jeep." Tom found a vehicle low enough to climb over. They approached the blockade, only for one guard to spot them.

"Stop! Don't go any closer! You should have left this area!" He ordered them.

"We have to get through!" Tom pleaded to him.

"Get these two out of here!" A second guard gestured to his colleague.

Andrew felt the hand fall on his shoulder sharply. As if by instinct, his Toa strength stirred in him. He grabbed the hand with his own and flipped the guard over him. With the other guard distracted, Tom grabbed his assault rifle and knocked it away. With him disarmed, Tom blocked his feral punch and kneed him in the gut before landing a strong blow himself to his face, knocking him out. Andrew kicked the second guard out before he could get back up.

The Boys looked at each other. They couldn't let anyone stop them if they were to save the city. Together they rolled over the jeep and headed for the warzone. They could see tanks and more soldiers. Another guard attempted to stop them, but he was brought down by both the Boys. Two more guards tried to tackle them, only for one to be spun into a nearby truck, and the other to receive a kick to the face. A police chopper circled above them, filming the event. The camera zoomed in on the two Boys as they ducked and dived through each layer of defence.

In an undisclosed location several officers watched the screens flicker in front of them. They watched the footage of the Boys easily taking down the military with superhuman strength.

"It's them. Look!" One spoke with an American accent and pointed to the screen.

"What the hell are they doing? How are they doing that!?" Another shouted.

"Tell our boys on the ground immediately and get those two here by all means." The leader ordered them.

The Boys could hear the unearthly weapons of the Shadow Toa, but they would get no closer. Nearly a hundred soldiers stood between them. They tried to get out of sight, but two groups of guards now pursued them. They looked for refuge in a multi-story car park. Diving over the barrier they looked for a hiding spot behind two pillars.

"Spread out and find them!" One soldier ordered them.

They searched with their scopes for any sign of movement. The bulk of soldiers were heading straight for them. They held their breaths as the soldiers walked past. It was going well until one soldier turned to scratch his neck. He spotted them in an instinct. Andrew punched out, knocking the soldier unconscious. Together they tackled each soldier, bringing them down with untold skill and speed. The soldiers had no idea how these Boys were fighting with such intensity. They did what they could to bring them down but nothing they did was working.

With his wrist broken and in Tom's grip, a soldier pulled out a pistol and aimed at the boys head. Tom knew he was about to fire, so out of desperation he pulled a tactical knife from the soldier's belt and stabbed him in his gun arm. The guard grunted and fell to the ground. The knife was still in the Boy's grip as it was released from the soldier's arm. A lone guard saw the weapon in his hand from afar and raised his gun. Andrew heard the gunshot and turned immediately. He saw his friend turned towards him, his mouth open and blood beginning to run down his chest.

"Get on the floor!"

The weapon was now pointed at him.

Tom fell to his knees and Andrew put his hands behind his head. He felt two guards tackle him to the ground and put his hands behind his back. Tom fell forward onto his front with a grunt and did not stir. The sergeant ran to the Boys after the fight, feeling for some reason that he recognised them. He looked at Andrew and then to Tom.

"My God… these are the missing boys!"

Above them, a Shadow Toa monitored the events with great anticipation…

…

 **Location: Unknown**

Silence falls. Stars orbit past in tranquillity. Banished to the vast corner of space, the Mask of Life wonders. On a singular path, the Spirit of Mata Nui has left his world. Alone and afraid, the Toa and Matoran of Spherus Magna now lived under the dominion of Makuta Teridax. The world's last hope had gone. The war against the Makuta had been lost. Days past, months past. The Galaxy span on.

It was the day that the Mask reached its destination that hope was rekindled. Cast in a bright flame the Mask entered the atmosphere of the vast planet. Night had fallen on this world. Below the landscape was barren, beside the occasional boulder. With an explosion, the Mask formed a great crater on the planet's crust. Looking on was a lone being. Sitting in his transport he watched as the Mask crashed into his world.

"Now this is interesting…" He spoke to himself.

The Mask rested in the crash site. The Spirit of Mata Nui was alone for now, but not completely helpless. The Mask of Life had once created its own body, and now it would do the same for the Great Spirit. Power sparked from the artefact. It raised itself into the air as the dust around it formed a barrier, concealing its actions. In a yellow light a new body formed. Shielded with a golden-yellow armour, the body slowly fell. It stood, barely able to hold its own weight. The Mask had completely its work and the dust settled. Everything was hazy to him. Feeling his new strength, he stood up straight. His eyes opened and the world around him appeared. He saw his hands, his arms; the Great Spirit was alive.

He breathed in for the first time. In his old body, he was maintained by colossal machines and millions of Matoran, but now he lived as one of them. He hesitated and felt a sense of dread. He knew very little of how he would survive in this state. He was alone in this cold world. He could see the starry sky above him. He remembered the day he was betrayed, but anything before this was like a blur. He was the Universe to the Matoran, they lived inside his planet-sized body and kept him functional.

That was until the day the Brotherhood of Makuta unleashed their selfish plan. They had been made by Mata Nui himself as creators of new life. They were his brothers, but dark ambitions turned them into traitors. They had saved the Matoran during the civil war, freed them from the treacherous Barraki, and yet the Matoran felt utter loyalty to the Great Spirit, and none to them. Out of jealousy they hatched a plan.

They wanted him humbled, brought down so that they would feel the praise that he received from every Matoran. His designs were shown to the Makuta by Makuta Mutran. Now armed with this knowledge, Teridax overthrew his master, Makuta Miserix, and created a virus that shut down Mata Nui's body.

They shut him down, brought his body crashing into the moon of Spherus Magna. His attack had been foreseen by the Great Spirit, and together with the Toa they found a way of ensuring everything could be put right. This planned had only served to delay Makuta's rise, but now it had failed. He stared out amongst the stars and thought of his people. He feared he would never see them again. He scanned the horizon. Survival was now the priority, for if he was to find a way to return to his world, he would need to find some form of civilisation, if there was one. He took his first step, struggling to balance his new body. Taking a second step he nearly stumbled but used his arms to keep himself up right. He breathed out with frustration.

He tried again, but he halted himself when he realised he was about to crush a small creature below his feet. He knelt down and studied the curious thing. It was some strange looking beetle. It did not seem to be afraid of him, even with his superior size.

"Sorry about that little one." Mata Nui practiced speaking.

The Beetle made clicking sounds in response. The Great Spirit held out his hand. Hesitant at first, the beetle put one foot on his fingers, before scuttling up his arm and onto his shoulder. Mata Nui chuckled.

"At least we have some company in each other, little one."

He heard a noise above him. He looked up with a calm disposition to see a pair of red eyes looking back at him. He took a few paces back to see whatever it was more clearly. From behind it a tail rose above its head. On its end was a rather sharp looking stinger. Leaping from the rock above, the creature dove at Mata Nui. He covered his head with one arm and the Beetle with the other. The predator crashed on top of him, sending both of them rolling across the crater. He found his footing again and saw the hideous creature standing on two legs. Its mask was shaped like a scorpion and its body was protected by tan-toned armour. Its pose was more primal than what its body would suggest. If this creature was once like a Toa, now it had become little more than a beast.

It snarled at the Great Spirit and dived at him again. He put his hand over the beetle that scurried back onto his shoulder. It nestled up against his Mask for protection. Unexpectedly, as soon as the beetle and his mask touched, the creature began to glow blindingly. The beetle enlarged and changed form. It fell to the broken floor, no longer a beetle. Picking his new friend up, Mata Nui inspected it quickly. It had transformed into a ceremonial shield. The predator's pincer came down. Using his new shield Mata Nui blocked its assault. He jumped back and looked at his friend, two large eyes were looking back at him. The Beetle didn't seem hurt, or even phased by the attack. Glad of this, Mata Nui stood in a defensive stance. His foe clawed at him, but with his sturdy shield he stopped its attack. The creature hung onto his shield with its clawed hands and feet.

With his strong body, Mata Nui swung it away, causing it to lose its grip. It rolled across the floor before standing on all fours. Mata Nui nervously watched it's every move. It sprung out, leaping right over Mata Nui's head. Its stinger came straight down above him. Mata Nui fell to one knee and held his shield above him. The stinger snapped under the pressure. Landing behind him, the creature screeched, in obvious pain. Mata Nui tried to look menacing to scare the creature off. Feeling defeated, the creature climbed the side of the crater and fled from the Great Spirit.

Mata Nui smiled. Looking down at the shield he laughed.

"Magnificent! What an incredible little Rahi you are!"

With that his shield began to glow again. Shrinking down it returned to its original form. The beetle climbed up his arm and back onto his shoulder. It made clicking sounds again and did what appeared to be a little dance at it moved its head from side to side. Mata Nui watched him with intrigue. As it happened, he was not the only one there who was impressed. Hearing the sound of clapping he looked ahead of him. Standing over the crater was a white, Matoran-sized being similar to himself.

"Very well done indeed! That was most certainly impressive!"

Mata Nui looked at him in confusion.

"Sorry if I startled you. I stopped to watch the show. A good scrap I must say." Whilst speaking he slid down the side of the crater. "I don't believe we have met before, but after that performance, we definitely need to. Name is Metus." He put his hand out to shake.

Mata Nui obliged him.

"Mata Nui." They shook hands.

"Take a walk with me Mata Nui… err, you have Scarabax Beetle on your shoulder. No matter, I'll shake it off." Metus stretched up to reach his shoulder.

The beetle clicked at him rather loudly. Mata Nui put one hand over it.

"No, no. We've rather bonded." Mata Nui supported his new friend.

"Oh, one of _those_ ones are you? Hmm… that was fascinating what you did with you shield, where does it go, just out of interest?"

Metus hadn't been close enough to spot the Shield turn back into the Beetle. Mata Nui and the beetle looked at each other in unison.

"It's close by." He answered.

"Clever trick. You know, it's just so happens that I'm headed somewhere that may interest you. With skills like that, you would definitely fit in." Metus rubbed his hands together.

"There is a village nearby?" Mata Nui asked with excitement.

"Mm-hmm. Not from around her are you?" He asked inquisitively.

"You can say that."

Metus looked up the side of the crater.

"Hop on the Thornatus, I have some things to tell you."

Together they climbed up to the barren wasteland that surrounded the crater. The beetle never let go of Mata Nui's shoulder, it seemed he had made a new friend for life. Mata Nui knew very little of what he assumed to be a Matoran that now led him. He had no choice but to trust him however.

"What happened to this place?" Mata Nui was puzzled indeed to see such a place with nothing for miles.

"You really aren't from around here are you? It's been like this forever, as long as we can remember. There's so little for the Agori to live on."

Agori. Now this was a word he had not heard before.

"Agori?" He questioned him.

Metus kept looking back at him as if he had been under a rock for years.

"Me! I'm an Agori. We all are, although not all are as good looking as I am!"

Mata Nui stared at him with a blank expression.

"… That was a joke by the way."

They reached Metus's transport. The thing looked like a basic dune buggy. Two small wheels were fitted into the front on each side, whilst one large wheel was situated at the back of the driver's seat. It wasn't quite big enough for Mata Nui to fit comfortably, so he sat on the side and held on. Metus turned on the engine and off they went across the plains.

"Truth is we're just peaceful villagers trying to survive. We grow what we can, we gather what we can and try to make ends meet. Unless of course you're lucky enough, or have the intuition to find a profitable business, like myself!" He sounded slightly smugger about that than Mata Nui liked.

"Problem is, often what we do have is taken from us by Bone Hunters. Damned thieves are what they are! Them and the Skrall, when they're not fighting with the Bone Hunters that is!"

This was a lot for Mata Nui to take in. The society that lived on this world was very different, and yet so similar to his own. He could have sworn that the Agori beside him was a Matoran. Perhaps there was a link to this world and his own people?

"Say, what were you doing wondering the desert alone anyway? Don't you know how dangerous the plains are?"

Mata Nui didn't want to reveal too much, not that the Agori would have believed him anyway.

"I wanted to explore… and learn." He lied.

"Ah a learned one. I can relate! Though you have a lot to learn still if you go wondering the plains with nothing but a shield and a beetle on your shoulder. You must have had training, surely? You must be good to defeat a Vorox, there's not many Agori that can do that."

So that thing that had attacked him was a Vorox. There were many thing's Mata Nui was hearing of that he did not wish to see firsthand.

"Instinct… I've never really been in a fight." Mata Nui told him.

"Hmm… you show the makings of a good fighter. Well, you might just have the chance to prove yourself."

Mata Nui didn't like the sound of that.

They spoke for another hour. Slowly he built up his knowledge of this strange new world. He learnt of the six tribes, each representing a single element. Again parallels linked his world with this one. He learnt of the continuous attacks by the vicious Bone Hunters, the feared Skrall and of the name of the world, Bara Magna. Yet there was one thing Metus would leave out till the end.

"Thank goodness! We haven't missed it."

Mata Nui could see two mountainous boulders in the distance. A red glow emanated between them.

"Between them is the fire tribe, and the village Volcanus. A know right? Not even subtle. Wish I was there when they named it."

Mata Nui listened on.

"That was another joke!"

The vehicle rolled down into the valley between the two boulders. They could hear the roaring of a crowd down below.

"So what haven't we missed?" The Great Spirit asked him.

"The fight my friend."

They disembarked the thornatus and made their way through the village. Agori were rushing around them.

"Always late comers." Metus told him. "We used to deal with our… 'Disagreements', the old fashion way, by destroying each other. Very messy. Lot of clean up. So… we came up with a solution." He pointed to the arena entrance in front of them.

"The Glatorian. Our warriors. Aren't they marvelous? And they make our disagreements considerably more profitable! If you're into that kind of thing anyway…"

The crowd roared with delight as they watched the two warriors below duel each other. Mata Nui stared at them. They were in his eyes, the spitting image of Toa.

"You pit warriors against each other, for sport?" Mata Nui didn't know the implications of such a society.

"Not sport my friend, problem solving! Besides, they are volunteers, only the very best can be Glatorian for a village. Much better than killing each other, wouldn't you say?"

They made their way down to the VIP seating.

"Why are we heading down here?" He puzzled.

"Because we are VIP's, are we not?" He answered sarcastically.

Mata Nui felt uncomfortable. Just what was this Agori leading him into?"

"Aah! Metus, you're here. Look down there. I'm telling you, Ackar's days are numbered. I practically had to beg him to fight! Such talent gone, what a waste. Still, age is a fickle thing." A red Agori greeted him from one of the seats.

"Always more potential Glatorian out there Raanu. Some, closer than you may expect." He nodded his head towards Mata Nui.

So that was his game. He saw Mata Nui as a potential Glatorian, as a way of making money. If he only knew…

"You don't say." Raanu was intrigued.

This specimen certainly looked tough enough to be a fighter.

"What do you think Stranger? Take a look." He invited Mata Nui to watch the match.

Ackar, the Glatorian of the Fire tribe fought against Strakk, a formidable opponent from the Ice Tribe.

"The red one, Ackar, was once the greatest Glatorian in all of Bara Magna. That was a long time ago though. His age is drawing us towards more… youthful talent." Metus told him.

"Still, he fights without fear, and with great skill." Mata Nui watched the veteran warrior fight with skill not unfamiliar from that of a Toa.

"Impressed, eh? You… ever considered dabbling yourself?" Metus asked him.

"Err." He didn't know how to respond.

"Are you certain this one has the potential?" Raanu was uncertain of someone who had seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

"Oh, yes! You haven't seen him. He took on a Vorox single handedly with just a shield and routed the disgusting thing!" Metus reenacted the event with his arms.

"Sounds impressive enough. There are a couple of potential Glatorian I know about, he can join them I suppose. Just make sure he's not another dud." Raanu told him sternly.

"Trust me, he won't fail to impress." To be truthful Metus had no idea how he would perform, he just thought of the payout he could make.

Mata Nui hadn't listened to the conversation, he was completely engrossed in the match.

Strakk fought with brute strength, swinging his large axe with cleaving blows. Ackar acted with speed unseen by a Glatorian of his age. With sword in hand he blocked and riposted against the Ice Glatorian. Strakk was a strong fighter, but experience won out. Strakk was knocked to the ground and his weapon parried away. Ackar breathed heavily, his age catching up with him.

"Concede." He told his opponent.

"I, concede." Strakk answered gruffly.

Ackar walked away to retrieve his opponents shield in victory, believing the fight to be over. With his back turned, Strakk tossed his axe.

"Look out!" Mata Nui shouted into the Arena.

Ackar turned just in time to have his shield in front of his face. The weight of the axe sent him crashing backwards against one of the many rocks that littered the arena. His shield and sword flew away from him, leaving him to the mercy of his opponent.

"Trickster! He was clearly defeated!" Mata Nui pleaded to the Agori.

"What do you expect us to do? We're just Agori! We're not going to fight a Glatorian." Raanu seemed unfazed.

It was madness. There was no honour in this sport. Mata Nui frowned at the whole affair and looked to the friend on his shoulder. In response it clicked and nodded its head towards the arena. Mata Nui smiled and hatched an idea. Ackar coughed, his aged body feeling the pain of such a cowardly move. Strakk approached him, lifting his axe with his hunched body.

"Your finished old -" Strakk grunted as Mata Nui's foot collided with his face. The Great Spirit landed with precise balance on a nearby rock after his jump kick. Strakk sat up, felt his jaw for any damage and moved to retaliate. Mata Nui held his transformed shield in one hand, and the broken tail of the Vorox in the other.

"You'll pay for that, outsider!"

The crowd cheered. Metus and the others were on the edge of their seats. Strakk swung his mighty axe down. With his beetle now transformed again, Mata Nui blocked the blow, or at least tried to. He had no training on how to stop such a strike. He stumbled backwards, holding his shield up. Strakk shouted and continued clashing against his shield. The Great Spirit was undisciplined and with just a few strikes he stumbled onto his back.

"Uhh… shame, I thought he'd bring a decent price." Metus was more than a little disappointed. He thought he had struck gold but instead he had nothing.

"Pathetic! You dare touch me outsider? You should have learnt to fight before I killed you!" Strakk raised his axe for a finishing blow.

Mata Nui held the stinger against his face. He feared he was about to die on this world, and so soon. The make-shift weapon was engulfed in light, just as the Scarabax beetle had been. Strakk froze in place and hummed in confusion. What was once a stinger was now the most glorious sword the Glatorian had ever seen. The Agori's eyes were wide open at the spectacle.

"What in the world is-" Before Strakk could react, Mata Nui buckled his leg.

He fell to the ground and found himself disarmed by Mata Nui. Now he was panicking. Mata Nui stood over him and pointed his newly crafted sword at the cheater's neck.

"Concede!" Mata Nui ordered him.

"I… Concede." Strakk whispered, unwilling to give him the satisfaction.

"For all to hear!" Mata Nui poked the blade into him.

"I concede!" He shouted with anger.

Victorious, Mata Nui backed off.

As quick as he could, Strakk grabbed out for the handle of his axe, only to have Ackar stomp down on it.

"Don't." Ackar gritted his teeth at him.

Strakk punched the ground before skulking away.

"Learn the meaning of honour, then you can judge me." Mata Nui spoke quietly, knowing Strakk could no longer hear.

"I've never seen such a sight. Thank you stranger." Ackar thanked Mata Nui for his brave intervention. "Here, this belongs to you." He handed the Great Spirit Strakk's shield.

"You fought honorably, the prize of victory is yours." Mata Nui did not want any praise, he was just glad to see this warrior in one piece.

"Well then." He tossed the shield away like a discus. Mata Nui gave him a questioning glare.

"I've got plenty of shields." He reassured him.

The crowds began to leave, not quite knowing who the victory was going to. Some threw their tickets with frustration, others began to argue.

"But how quickly they forget." Ackar looked on and thought of the glory days.

There was no Glatorian on Bara Magna that could match him, some believed there still wasn't, but money ruled the arenas. There was so little on Bara Magna compared to the world Mata Nui once ruled over, yet greed compels some to take everything they can for themselves.

"It's good to see an honorable warrior still exists. I'm in your debt stranger. So what's your name?"

"Mata Nui."

They greeted with a handshake.

Above them there was all sorts of a ruckus. Already the Agori planned what they could do if this new fighter was a Glatorian.

"Metus, you get that outsider in the Arena and we could see a new champion on the rise!" Raanu was excited at the possibilities.

"Don't you worry, I sense great things from this outsider…"


End file.
